xiniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Events
General events * Deal in Apartment 3C * Vercetti Downfall * Act of the Re-Establishment of the State of Lithuania * The Vinetto Bust * Tommy Vercetti Interview - Tape 2 * The Ito Case * Perestroika Shootout * Bonelli Takeover * Yacht Attack * The Foundry Deal * Attempted Assasination * Bonelli Ranch Attack Years 1965 * September 25th - Dominic Vinetto is born 1966 * November 12th - Kyle Mitchells is born 1969 * March 8th - Raymond Voliteer is born 1971 * Tommy Vercetti is arrested for the murder of 11 people * Frankie is killed * Salvatore Leone now runs the Leone Family 1986 * Tommy Vercetti is released from prison * Ricardo Diaz is killed by Tommy Vercetti * Rise of Vercetti Gang * Dominic Vinetto joins the Vercetti Gang * Sonny Forelli is killed by Tommy Vercetti * Wilhelm Ramirez silently starts his gang 1987 * Deal in Apartment 3C * Kyle Mitchells collaborates with Dominic Vinetto 1989 * Ramirez Gang's first strike. * Vercetti Downfall * Tommy Vercetti goes into hiding * Dominic Vinetto is no longer in Vercetti Gang 1990 * Dominic Vinetto flees to Liberty City * Kyle Mitchells gets promoted in FIB 1991 * Act of the Re-Establishment of the State of Lithuania * Raymond Voliteer takes part in the revolution 1992 * Kyle Mitchells goes to Liberty City * Dominic Vinetto is convinced by Kyle Mitchells to cooperate with the FIB * The Vinetto Bust * Cubans no longer operate in Vice City * Haitians no longer operate in Vice City * Gang and crime activity in Vice City at all-time low * Rise of the Ramirez Gang * Riots in Los Santos 1993 * Kyle Mitchells goes to Los Santos for vacation * Tommy Vercetti quietly moves to Los Santos * Tommy Vercetti Interview - Tape 2 1994 * February 11th - Xin Voliteer is born. * Kyle Mitchells is moved to San Fierro by the FIB * Katsuo Ito arrives to San Fierro * The Ito Case * Katsuo Ito and Kyle Mitchells temporarily visit Los Santos * Raymond Voliteer goes to Las Venturas for business * Katsuo Ito meets Tommy Vercetti * Kyle Mitchells returns to San Fierro * Katsuo Ito goes to Las Venturas * Kyle Mitchells gets a major lead on The Ito Case * Katsuo Ito returns to San Fierro * Kyle Mitchells is killed by Katsuo Ito 1995 * Tommy Vercetti is killed by Ramirez Gang * Katsuo Ito gets severly injured trying to protect Tommy Vercetti 1996 * Katsuo Ito meets Dominic Vinetto 2002 * Dominic Vinetto moves to Los Santos * Xin Voliteer receives his scar near the eye * Dominic Vinetto and Katsuo Ito meet in Tommy Vercetti's house 2004 * Tommy Vercetti Interview - Tape 2 is found in Kyle's old house. 2008 * Raymond Voliteer dies in a motorcycle crash 2012 * Xin Voliteer moves to Liberty City * Xin Voliteer receives his scar near the jaw 2014 * Perestroika Shootout * Owner of Prestroika is killed * Prestroika in Liberty City is closed * Xin Voliteer moves to Los Santos 2018 * Xin Voliteer goes to Liberty City for 6 months * AmbiguX signs a Security Detail contract for a wedding on a yacht * Henry Marston receives his scars * Bonelli Takeover * Farbod Serran leaves Tommy Bonelli for dead * Xin Voliteer returns to Los Santos * Tommy Vercetti Interview - Tape 2 is released to the public * Yacht Attack * The Foundry Deal * Michael Defledhead, CEO of AmbiguX, gets elected president * Wilhelm Ramirez's Attempted AssasinationAttempted Assasination against Michael Defledhead * Bonelli Ranch AttackBonelli Ranch Attack * Xin Voliteer joins the Serran Gang * Tommy Bonelli is killed by Farbod Serran * Wilhelm Ramirez tries to flee Los Santos * Wilhelm Ramirez is killed by Xin Voliteer and Dominic Vinetto